springcastcinemationfandomcom-20200214-history
SpringCastCinemation Wiki
Welcome to the SpringCastCinemation Wiki SpringCastCinemation, Inc. is a Canadian-American mass media company that owns a lot of things, such as SpringCast Television, Cinemation Studios Inc. and loads of Logo Bloopers Series. It was founded on April 22, 2016 by Michael Kingston in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. As of July 5, 2018, the company's YouTube channel has 8,400 subscribers and almost 6,635,866 views as of July 5, 2018 at 11:13 AM. Logo Bloopers Series Library For nearly 2 years, Cinemation Studios Inc. has produced lots of logo bloopers series. They include: 2016 # CBS Television Studios Logo Bloopers (October 22, 2016-present, United States) 2017 2. CET Connect Logo Bloopers (January 28, 2017-present, United States) 3. Telepictures 2001 Logo Bloopers (April 22, 2017-present, United States) 4. CBS Eye In Color ID Bloopers (April 22, 2017-present, United States) 5. GameCube Intro Bloopers (May 3, 2017-present, Worldwide) 6. WNED Logo Bloopers (May 27, 2017-present, United States/Canada) 7. CBC Logo Bloopers (July 22, 2017-present, Canada) 8. Entertainment One Logo Bloopers (August 12, 2017-present, Canada) 9. TruCallingCBS202 Intro Bloopers (August 31, 2017-present, Worldwide) 10. BBC Video Logo Bloopers (August 31, 2017-present, United Kingdom/Ireland) 11. KSPS Logo Bloopers (September 2, 2017-present, United States/Canada) 12. MPT Logo Bloopers (September 8, 2017-present, United States) 13. WNET/Thirteen Logo Bloopers (September 11, 2017-present, United States) 14. WETA Logo Bloopers (September 11, 2017-present, United States) 15. PBS Kids Logo Bloopers (October 8, 2017-present, United States) 16. 2K Logo Bloopers (December 14, 2017-present, United States) 2018 17. TV Tokyo Logo Bloopers (January 1, 2018-present, Japan) 18. WVEC Logo Bloopers (June 28, 2018-present, United States) 19. THX Logo Bloopers (August 31, 2018-present, United States/Singapore) 20. The All New Columbia Pictures Logo Bloopers (September 3, 2018-present, United States/Japan) 21. MGM Intro Bloopers (2018-present, United States) 22. Hasbro Logo Bloopers (2018-present, United States) 23. Universal Logo Bloopers (2018-present, United States) 24. Toei Animation Logo Bloopers (2018-present, Japan) 25. VID TV Logo Bloopers (2018-present, Russia) 26. Kinomost Logo Bloopers (2018-present, Russia) 27. SpringCast Logo Bloopers (2018-present, Worldwide) 28. Walt Disney Pictures Logo Bloopers (2018-present, United States) 29. Alliance Atlantis Logo Bloopers (2018-present, Canada) 30. DreamWorks Logo Bloopers (2018-present, United States/China) 31. Paramount Logo Bloopers (2018-present, United States) 32. ABC DVD Logo Bloopers (2018-present, Australia) 33. Nintendo Switch Logo Bloopers (2018-present, Worldwide) 34. Level-5 Logo Bloopers (2018-present, Japan) 35. Endemol Logo Bloopers (2018-present, Netherlands) 36. The Movie Network Bloopers (2018-present, Canada) 37. American Masters Intro Bloopers (2018-present, United States) 38. Great Performances Intro Bloopers (2018-present, United States) 39. American Experience Intro Bloopers (2018-present, United States) 40. The Incredibles Intro Bloopers (2018-present, United States) 41. HoustonPBS Logo Bloopers (2018-present, United States) 42. UNC-TV Logo Bloopers (2018-present, United States) 43. Fox Searchlight Pictures Logo Bloopers (2018-present, United States) 44. Forensic Files Kidnapping Cases Innocense Lost Bloopers (2018-present, United States) 45. KET Logo Bloopers (2018-present, United States) 46. Rede Globo Logo Bloopers (2018-present, Brazil) 2019 confirmed yet CAST Text to Speech Voices # Microsoft Sam # Microsoft Mike # Microsoft Mary # Samantha # Radar Overseer Scotty # Kate Reynolds # Microsoft Pete # Microsoft Anna # Microsoft Zira # LH Michael # LH Michelle # LH Martin # LH Martha # Jimmy # Jennifer # Hank # Laura # Microsoft John # Lori Mar # Microsoft Mark # Microsoft Susan # Microsoft Murray # Microsoft David # Microsoft Hazel # Microsoft Peter # Microsoft Diantha # Guy the White # Mr. Warner # Professor Wally # Rhonda Raven # Reverend Blue Jeans # Blooming Red Toes # Harvey Zilth # Julia # Sidney # Patricia # Beulah # Abby # Devil and She-Devil # Angry P-Head and Two-Headed P-Head # Voice of God # Angela the Angel # RoboSoft 3 # The Scary Logos Additional Characters # Patrick McDonough # Valerie Friedman # Carl McAllen # Natalie McGee # Philip Langley # Bella Fangam # CBSanta # CBS Peacock # ABCBS # MSNBC Snake # Awesome Pointyarms Recording Artists/Rappers # Flo Rida # Trick Daddy # Usher # David Guetta # Nicki Minaj # Akon # DJ Khaled # Rick Ross # Busta Rhymes # Brisco # Taio Cruz # T-Pain # P. Diddy # Fat Joe # E-40 # Ace Hood # Chris Brown # Trey Songz # Birdman # Ne-Yo # Ludacris # T.I. # Bun B # Waka Flocka Flame # Chamillionaire # Pitbull # Sean Paul # DJ Felli Fel # Avicii the Angel YouTube Users # Cinemation # Evil Cinemation # Evil Sam # Mr. Richardson # RSA EAS # Felicity # Chad Sanchez # Sailor Moon Rie Twilight Sunset Fan Media OMNI # Allison # Martee Teves aka VGCP Gaming HD NODD TWO # Marta Teves # MicrosoftSamFan2018 The YouTube Lover (Andrew H) # Holly McCollum # Matt Crowley # PlushBlueEP # PrettyBlueGirl # WTRUCinemation # Evil WTRUCinemation # Carlos Avila StudioTube Guy (StudioTube Ltd.) # TherronChannel # FOX Therron7 POE TWO # Jessica Lane (AbdullahIsCutie) # JacobH # JohnKyle # Joseph # Joshua # Katie Herman # Katie Lee # Caroline # Savannah # Hunter Kimbril # Sophia # Taylor # Stephen Flynn # Christina Kahn # Jason Kleinberg # Angelica # Greg McKinley # Erica # Andrew Florence # Rebecca My Little Pony # Pinkie Pie # Flash Sentry # Twilight Sparkle # Sci-Twi # Elusive # Rarity # Rainbow Blitz # Rainbow Dash # Applejack # Fluttershy # Adagio Dazzle # Sonata Dusk # Aria Blaze # Sunset Shimmer # Queen Chrysalis # Midnight Sparkle # Princess Celestia # Princess Luna # Princess Cadence # Lyra Heartstrings # Derpy # Bon Bon # Trixie Lulamoon # Marble Pie # Limestone Pie # Scootaloo # Apple Bloom # Sweetie Belle (The Crusaders) # Blueberry Cake # Sweetie Drops # Gilda # Twilight Velvet # Starlight Glimmer # CMC # King Thorax # Tempest Shadow # Wallflower Blush # Octavia Melody # Cheese Sandwich Miscellaneous/Anime # P-Head # Female P-Head # B # S # Sunny Funny # Firey # WB Shield # Everfore # Megatron # Lord Enma # Sailor Moon # Sailor Mini-Moon (or Sailor Chibi-Moon) # Nyami (Pop'n Music) # Mary (Pop'n Music) # Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) # Mavis Vermillion (Fairy Tail) # Lucy Van Pelt (Charlie Brown) # Marie Mjolnir # Gordon Ramsay (Hell's Kitchen) # PlayStation # Xbox # PS2 # Zachman Awesomeness II # Steve Phil # Officer Fiddlesticks # EpicMarioMorales # 20th Century Fox # 20th Century Fox Television # Universal Pictures # NBC Universal Television # Lionsgate # Stephen Curry # Klay Thompson # Lebron James # Rhett # Link # Sebastian Vettel # Kimi Raikonnen # Nico Rosberg # Lewis Hamilton # HBO # CINEMAX # Charmx # Spyro # Cynder # Stealth Elf (Stella) # Daniel Andrews # Matthew Guy # Mavis the Angel # Slapshot (Washington Capitals mascot) # Martha (Martha Speaks) # Kiazuki # Spoilerina # Yoma Komatsu # Vignette Valencia # Galaxia # Junko Enoshima # SPIKE CHUNSOFT XD # Rick (Rick and Morty) # Morty (Rick and Morty) # Mordecai (Regular Show) # Rigby (Regular Show) # Timmy Turner (Fairly Odd Parents) # Ms. Frizzle (The Magic School Bus) # Danny Phantom PBS Kids # Dash # Dot # Big Bird # Elmo # Daniel Tiger # Arty Smartypants # Swami Marmy # Dr. Alexander Graham Nitwit (correction: Nit"white") # Watson (Nitwhite's trusty sidekick) # Theodore "Theo" Lion (father of Lionel and Leona/husband of Cleopatra "Cleo") # Barnaby B. "Don't Call Me Buster" Busterfield III (founder of his own memorial public library) # Fred Rogers (R.I.P. 1930s-2003) Persona # Aigis # Kuma # Persona 3 Hero # Persona 4 Hero # Persona 5 Hero # Marie Rose # Yukari Takeba # Mitsuru Kirijou # Chie Satonaka # Yukiko Amagi # Margaret # Elizabeth Liones # Theodore Eberbach # Akihiko Sanada # Fuuka Yamagishi # Rise Kujikawa # Ken Amada # Naoto Shirogane # Labrys # Yosuke "Yosuka" Hanamura # Kanji Tatsumi # Shinjiro Aragaki # Junpei Iori # Metis (Persona 3 FES: The Answer) # Ann Takamaki # Chidori Yoshino Teen Titans GO! # Cyborg # Raven # Starfire # Beast Boy # Blackfire # Robin Pokemon # Mewtwo # Police Officer Jenny # Nurse Joy # Professor Oak # Ash Ketchum # Misty Waterflower # Daisy # Violet # Lillie # LUSAMINE # Brock # Serena # Professor Kukui # Mohn (Lillie's Dad) # Gladion # Iris # Gym Leader Whitney # Gym Leader Erica # Dawn # Max # May # Hau # Lana # Guzma # Champion Lance # Pokémon Trainer # Braixen "Brai-Brai" # Starmy # Side Duck # Decidueye # Dialga # Ho-Oh # Incineroar # Lopunny # Lugia # Lunala # Palkia # Primarina # Rayquaza # Salazzle # Servine # Solgaleo # Eevee # Xerneas # Gardevoir # Flareon # Jolteon # Vaporeon # Umbreon # Espeon # Glaceon # Leafeon # Sylveon (Eevee & The Eeveelutions) Sonic the Hedgehog # Sonic # Classic Sonic # Tails # Classic Tails # Knuckles # Classic Knuckles # Sticks the Badger # Amy Rose # Classic Amy # Cream the Rabbit # Big the Cat # Rouge the Bat # Shadow the Hedgehog # Omega # Blaze the Cat # Silver the Hedgehog # Wave the Swallow # Jet the Hawk # Storm the Albatross # Espio the Chameleon # Charmy Bee # Mighty the Armardillo # Vector the Crocodile # Bean the Dynamite # Fang the Sniper # Bark the Polar Bear # Tikal the Echidna # Eggman # Eggman Nega # Orbot & Cubot Super Mario # Bowser Jr. # Bowser # Ludwig # Roy # Lemmy # Larry # Iggy # Wendy # Morton # Luigi # Wario # Waluigi # Yoshi # Birdo # Kirby # Samus # Fox McCloud # Pikachu # Mario # Princess Peach # Princess Daisy # Princess Rosalina # Baby Mario # Baby Luigi # Donkey Kong # Diddy Kong # Dixie Kong # Kiddy Kong Digimon # Davis # Digimon # Gatomon # Guilmon # Renamon # Veemon # Henry (Digimon) # Rika (Digimon) # Tai with Agumon # Greymon # Godzilla # King Caesar # Mothra # Lucernon LEGO Beast Heroes # Lava Beast # Luna Storm Beast # Quake Beast Paw Patrol # Ryder # Chase # Marshall # Rocky # Rubble # Zuma # Skye Bambi # Bambi # Faline # Ronno Grand Theft Auto 5 # Eddie Toh The Yo-Kais # Blizzaria # Damona # Eterna # Jibanyan # Mermadonna # Nurarihyon # Panja Pro # Reuknight # Rollen # Smogmella # Starrycane # Whisper NickToons # Lincoln Loud # SpongeBob SquarePants Frozen # Princess Anna # Queen Elsa Trolls # Princess Poppy The LEGO Movie # LEGO Batman # Wyldstyle # LEGO Gandalf THE LEGO Batman Movie # LEGO Batman Adventure Time (Cartoon Network) # Finn the Human Minecraft # Steve # Creeper Monsters, Inc. # Sulley^ # Mike Wazowski^ How to Train Your Dragon # Hiccup Haddock Shrek # Shrek* # Donkey* # Princess Fiona* Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs # Flint Lockwood` # Sam Sparks` # Tim Lockwood` # Baby Brent` # Steve the Monkey` # Mayor Shelbourne Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 # Chester V Zootopia # Judy Hopps # Nick Wilde WBZ-TV # Scooby Doo # Jack Williams # Liz Walker # Joyce Kulhawik # Suzanne Bates Girl Power # Twinkle Toes # Blythe Baxter # Youngmee # Pretty Tall # Dora Marquez Strawberry Shortcake # Strawberry Shortcake # Blueberry Muffin # Raspberry Tart # Plum Pudding # Orange Blossom # Lemon Meringue # Cherry Jam # Huckleberry Pie Bolt # Bolt Angry German Kid # Leopold Slikk (pitch 0) # Leonard Slikk (pitch +7) # Mary Slikk (pitch +12) # Harold Slikk (pitch -7) # Ronald Ramirez (aka Angry Dominican Kid) # Don Ramirez (pitch -7) # Stephen Quire (Freakout Kid) # Croyt (Angry Halo Kid) # Dirmitri France (Angry French Kid) # Kaeru Otoko (Angry Japanese Kid) # Sim (Angry Sims Kid) ^Also from Monsters University *Also from Shrek 2, Shrek the Third and Shrek: The Final Chapter (aka Shrek Forever After) `Also from Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 History The company was founded on April 22, 2016 as GameSpin Enterprises when they made the first video on YouTube, called "All Canadian Provinces". They began making Messing Around with Logos in August. In October, GameSpin was rechristened as Red Arc Productions, naming the studio after the then-closed Arc Productions studio in Toronto, Ontario. They began making Logo Bloopers at that point. They started making Logo History videos on January 21, 2017, trailer logo videos on September 20, 2017 (this was when YouTube Video Editor was about to become unsupportive to all YouTube users), and PBS Funding Credits videos on November 7, 2017 (this was to commerate the celebration of the Corporation for Public Broadcasting's (CPB) 50th anniversary of its foundation in 1967). Also, in 2017, several changes have been made to the company's name, from Red/Green/Blue Line Productions and Bright Light Productions (also Brightlight Pictures) to Cinemation Productions Inc. This company was then made part of MGN-Cinemation Entertainment Group, which was reorganized in a name swap as WTRUCinemation (a joint venture with WTRU Communications), followed by the present day SpringCastCinemation (a joint venture with SpringCast Television). Struggling to finish CET Logo Bloopers Episode 5 in Filmora, in the Spring of 2017, Bright Light Productions (aka Brightlight Pictures) purchased some new editing packages from CyberLink, such as PowerDirector 15 and AudioDirector 7. Between November 17, 2017 to February 15, 2018, The Koopa Bros. filed a lawsuit against MGN-Cinemation Entertainment Group (then WTRUCinemation), alleging copyright infringement and overreaching illegal distribution operations from AlphaGram Communications, Inc., incorporated in Alberta. Since March 19, 2018, SpringCastCinemation, Inc. became the current name for the company, and on May 8, it started using its own shield (The SC Shield, kind of a Superman look to it). The company's current legal name is Cinemation Audiovisual Holdings, LLC (now SC Intellectual Properties Inc. Calgary). On July 5, 2018, MGN Television agreed to a merger with SpringCast Television, renaming it MGN/SpringCast Television after the merger. However, on August 8, MGN/SpringCast split up back into MGN and SpringCast Television because they feared for SpringCastCinemation's name change. Just before this, on July 28, SpringCastCinemation began making Idiotic Rants with Microsoft Sam videos, starting with a video called "Microsoft Sam Rants on Warner Music Group (WMG)". Late 2018 saw a couple more changes. On September 24, 2018, the YouTube channel of "SpringCastCinemation - Quality Videos from Canada" became ineligible for monetization, mostly due to copyright/Content ID claims on some videos. 4 days later, the channel is now free of copyright claims coming out of several claimants, including Fox, Forum Film Hungary, LDS, PBS, DreamWorks Animation, Universal Pictures (also Universal Studios), Paramount Pictures, o2digitale/o2kiosk, and furthermore. The next month, on October 24, 2018, it reapplied to join the YouTube Partner Program again. The application took them about 1 month and a half. Unfortunately, on December 12, 2018, disapprovals were to come, and SpringCastCinemation seeked monetary attention, with Brian Daye working to review the monetization policies in order to try to get their channel approved next time between late February and early March 2019. On October 26, 2018, all videos on the SpringCastCinemation YouTube channel have been made available under the Creative Commons - Attribution license (reuse allowed), which now allows others to reuse and/or remix material uploaded by SCC. Just before this, on October 25, following a hateful complaint from a YouTube user called "A Random Person with Fans" commenting on a video called "KCET Logo History (1970-present)", SpringCastCinemation changed the channel description (with the personal information removed) and art. It also officially changed its slogan to "Canada's #1 YouTube User" on December 13, 2018. On October 27, 2018, SCC announced that it is purchasing more software packages in video and audio production, such as PowerDirector 17/365 and AudioDirector 9. The purchase of PowerDirector 17/365 was successful as of November 3. In November 2018, following a failed legal action by someone in Denver, Colorado named SkyXD Network, SpringCastCinemation commenced work on their brand new website, and so therefore established a division called Cinemation Classics to license and distribute VeggieTales titles on Blu-ray, DVD and Digital after the closure of Big Idea Entertainment, LLC's Nashville headquarters in March 2018. Corporate structure The company has about $386.73 in revenue, and as of January 3, 2018 at 11:30 AM, had about $1,126.89 in YouTube revenue. However, the company has hopes to raise an additional $8 billion in revenue for DVD/Blu-ray, music, and video games, the same as Shaw, a Canadian telecommunications company in Calgary, Alberta. It employs about 250,000 people domestically and 1 million people worldwide. SpringCastCinemation Inc. has several offices globally. Their USA office, SpringCastCinemation (USA) Inc. is headquartered in Los Angeles, California, with additional offices and studios located in Indianapolis, IN, Arlington, VA, Miami, FL, New York City, NY, Minneapolis, MN, Arkadelphia, AR, Orlando, FL, and other US locations. Their European office, SpringCastCinemation (Europe) Ltd. is headquartered in London, UK, with additional European offices and studios located in Amsterdam, Paris, Berlin, Stockholm, Lyon, and other locations across Europe. Their Asian office, SpringCastCinemation (Asia) Co., Ltd., is located in Tokyo, Japan, with additional Asian offices and studios located in Moscow, Beijing, New Delhi, Manila, Taipei, Hong Kong, Jakarta, and Seoul. Their Australian office, SpringCastCinemation (Australia) Pty. Ltd. is located in Richmond, Victoria, with additional offices and studios located in Sydney, Auckland, Christchurch, Wellington, Melbourne, and other Oceania/Australasia locations. Their African office, SpringCastCinemation (South Africa) Pty. Ltd. is located in Johannesburg, South Africa, with additional African offices and studios located in Cape Town, Cairo, and Nairobi. Their South American office, SpringCastCinemation (Brazil) S.R.L., is located in Brasilia, Brazil, with additional offices and studios located in Rio de Janeiro, Bogota, Caracas, Santiago, Buenos Aires, Macape, and Montevideo. They also have additional Canadian offices in Toronto, Montreal, and Vancouver. SpringCastCinemation Inc. also has lots of fans around the world from their headquarters in Calgary, Alberta, including the fanbase of the United States (Indiana, Kentucky, Massachusetts, Texas, Tennessee, etc.), Canada (Ontario, etc.), Ireland, Philippines, Japan, Mexico, and other international fanbases. Board of Directors - Alan Richardson (President & CEO) - Mitchell Riley & Michael G. Kingston (Chairmen) - Yoshinori Matsumoto (Executive Chairman, Japan) - Jon Cunningham (Chief Creative Officer, UK & Ireland) - Gene Houston and Sarah Porter (Chief Operating Officers) - Alex Simpson (Chief Financial Officer) - Miles Johnson & Barry Holder (Chief Marketing Officers) - Jared Starr (Chief Creative Officer) - Pierre LeBrun (Creative Director, France/Canada) - Vladimir Yusifov (General Manager, Russia) - Rick Ranlett (Vice Chairman) - Phil Lambert (Executive Vice President) - Patrick Dean (Senior Vice President) - Jason Kleinberg (Executive Vice Chairman) - Greg McKinley (Senior Vice Chairman) - Roger Newman & Henry Gordon (Vice Presidents) - Andrew Florence & Gareth Bright (Chief Legal Officers) - Tom Friedman & Jason Freeman (Chief Technology Officers) - Bryan Jacobson (Chief Accounts Officer) - Bryan Elder (VP of Catering) - Richard Ellis (Director of Analytics) Divisions '- '''Cinemation Pictures - Cinemation Television - Cinemation Interactive - SpringCastCinemation Games/Interactive Entertainment - Cinemation Press - Cinemation Records/Music Group - Cinemation Studios Home Entertainment - Cinemation Channel (French/Spanish/Latin: Canal Cinemation) - Cinemation Classics - Cinemation Education - Cinemation Theatres - Cinemation Treehouse - Cinemation Productions - Cinemation Home Entertainment - CinemationXD '''Subsidiaries' - Durr Plant Productions/International - AlphaGram Communications - Red Chillies Entertainment - Westmount Studios - Maple Leaf Productions - MLK Productions - The Schaffer Entertainment Company - MGN/SpringCast Television (joint venture with MGN and SpringCast Television) - Massacre Studios - MacLeod Enterprises - Congress Films - Liberty/Horsepower Communications (joint venture with Liberty Studios and Horsepower Communications, Inc.) - Picture City International, Inc. - Studio Matsumoto - Green Ireland International - GamerNet, Inc. (now GameCast Corporation) - NBT Studios - Big Idea, Inc. - The Ink Tank - Radiator Springs Productions - OMNI Television Network - StudioTube Ltd. - North House Pictures, Inc. - Private Eye, Inc. - Victoria Pictures Industries, Inc. - TorStar Pictures, Inc. - Victoria TorStar Home Entertainment (aka Victoria TorStar DVD and Victoria TorStar Blu-ray) - 21st Century Cinemation Film Corporation - Cumulus Pictures/Animation Studios Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse